


Don't let me spiral down

by chumpi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Bottom Louis, Comforting Liam, Comforting Zayn, Confused Louis, Depressed Louis, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mean Niall, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Sad Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: Harry and louis really need to sort themselves out, and why is Niall being so heartless towards Louis? Didn't they used to be so close? Omega's together.. right?





	1. Chapter 1

A petite omega with sandy-coloured hair swept across to the side, and eyes replicating the gentle waves of a light-blue sea, sat at a window-reservation in a popular restaurant, a calm look on his sculpted face as he waited for his mate. He wasn't worried, even though his green-eyed alpha was already an hour late. Maybe he had got stuck in traffic? Or got caught up with one of the boys? The omega knew his alpha would never cheat, the secure bond mark on the juncture between neck and shoulder would throb an intense, pain, for both mates, even though the alpha holds no mark. 

After another 15 minutes of waiting, the poor boy began to become restless, his delicate fingers tapping the call button for the one named 'Hazza <3' on his contacts. "Harry?" He spoke into the brand-new iphone 8, his voice holding all sorts of emotions - adoration, pain, confusement. "Where are you? I-I'm at l'en spirale, you know the one we booked for our a-anniversary?" He sobbed quietly. 

Over the line, there was a shrill laugh - Niall. Louis hung up as quick as he could, throwing his phone across the room and storming out of the restaurant with tear-filled eyes, leaving a bunch of rich, gob-smacked people watching his retreating form.

\--

Once the small, heartbroken boy was home (his shared flat with Harry) he collapsed to the plush couch, dialing Liam's number with haste. 

"Liam?" Louis spoke into the phone, his hands trembling, "Please could you and Zayn come to the flat? I need to be put into omega-space," He hiccuped, curling up in the left corner of the couch, shivering.

"What? Isn't harry with you?" The brown-eyed alpha asked across the line. Louis shook his head, although he knew Liam couldn't see, "No! Just, no. Please, Liam." He whined pathetically.

Liam was already in the car with Zayn curled up in the passenger seat when Louis had finally responded, knowing he'd go no matter what, "Alright Lou, I'll be there soon, be safe," He spoke softly, ending the call with a click. 

\--

Louis tried his best to stay calm as he waited for his two other band mates, his sharp nails scratching at his arms in anticipation, leving streaks of crimson blood seeping down his arms, and the scratching got worse when he head the door open and close, two hushed voices carrying out through the dark hall. 

"C'mon Niall, Lou's probably asleep by now, you can stay and watch movies with me if you'd like?" Harry spoke softly, the sound of his boots clicking against the wooden floorboards gradually getting louder as he ventured towards the living room, where Louis was frozen. 

The bleeding omega could hear Niall giggle and skip towards harry in an effort to keep up, although bumping into his strong back with a confused yelp. "Hazza? Why are you just stood there, I'm cold I want to be cuddled!" Niall stomped his foot with a small huff, not noticing how Louis was sat on the far couch, staring at him and Harry with a saddened expression. 

"Hush, Niall," Harry snapped after a minute, rushing over to where Louis was sat, cradling the shaking boy in his toned arms, "Baby, what's wrong, what happened?" He spoke softly, not realising the door to the house had been opened once more, until he was being forcefully pushed away by a fuming Liam. 

"Liam!? What the hell man!?" Harry hissed, trying to get back towards his omega, yet Liam was quick to drop Louis into omega-space, the small boy falling limp on the couch, "No! Stay away from him!" Liam furioursly whispered. 

The green-eyed alpha's eyes darkened into a pitch black colour, his nostrils flairing, "Did you just fucking put him in omega-space? He's my omega you complete asshole! Why would you do that!?" He snarled angrily. 

"Because he asked me to you fucking lunatic!" Liam shot back, "He rang me up crying asking me to come 'round and put him in omega-space!" 

After being quiet through the whole thing, Zayn chose to speak up, "Where were you Harry? Why did he even need to be put under?" He asked, his gaze clalculating.

"I-I," Harry spluttered, his eyes back to their normal green, "I was with Niall..What's so wrong about that?" He frowned, his gaze flicking to the bleach-blonde omega stood in the doorframe. 

"Harry.." Zayn spoke softly, tears threatening to spill, and he was about to answer, before Liam spoke up, "It's your fith fucking anniversary you mindless dick!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and louis really need to sort themselves out, and why is Niall being so heartless towards Louis? Didn't they used to be so close? Omega's together.. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! I'm so glad some of you are enjoying this book, I'll try and upload more chapters sooner! xo

Five boys sat facing each other on opposite plush couches, a petite omega drifting in and out of omega space squished between an angry alpha's and his omega, a blonde omega holding a pout on his face as he sat in a green-eyed alpha's lap, the whole thing so wrong to everyone but them.

The silence was deafening, and Louis couldn't handle it, he just couldn't. "Why did you forget Harry? How could you?" He spoke softly, his stormy blue eyes holding a handful of emotions; hurt, pain, confusion.

"Lou-Bear, I'm so sorry, Niall and I-" He was cut off by the omega sat on his lap, "We were fucking, he doesn't love you, you mindless bitch, he loves me and he's going to sever your bond." With that said, Louis snapped, his pupils blowing up inside the confines of his eyes, sharp canines dropping from their hidden areas in his pink gums, "It's not true!" He screamed like a banshee, the glasses placed on the coffee table between them shattering into a million pieces, water flying across the wooden surface. "Take it back!" The enraged omega threw himself at, Niall clawing at him as if he was tearing up an animal he'd caught.

"Stop!" - Liam  
"What're you doing you freak!?" - Harry  
"Harry he's hurting me!" - Niall  
"Louis please he's not worth your time!" - Zayn  
Louis ignored the pleading and panicked voices as he continued his assault on the other omega, fueled by the burning rage he was feeling. 

"Louis, stop! You're hurting my omega!" With that he stopped, his eyes widening, "Y-Your omega?" He whispered, turning to Harry, sadness sweeping through his veins like melting tar; overtaking his small body. 

Harry sat there, stunned, had he really meant that? He thought to himself. He wouldn't have said it or even thought it if he didn't mean it, right? Liam's voice snapped him out of his thoughts,"Lou, come on, you can stay at mine and Zayn's," Liam spoke softly, standing up with his model-like omega, holding his hand out to Louis. 

"Wait!" Harry spoke, also standing up, "Louis, please, we can work this out, you, me, and Niall, we could be happy together," He held out a hand to Louis, Niall grunting beside him, clearly unhappy with the situation. 

Louis was torn, his best friends, or his alpha and a bleach-blonde slut.

After a beat of silence, he had made up his mind, gently placing his hand in Liam's, "You never wanted to share me before Harry, you used to be so possessive, what changed?" He asked softly, before gently dragging off Liam, Zayn trailing behind after giving the finger to Niall and Harry, who were standing in shock, well, the green-eyed alpha was, Niall was just happy he got Harry to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this isn't very long! I'm losing inspiration! xo


End file.
